Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott
"It is an honor to meet you, Princess. No… Yatogami Tohka, right? I am Isaac Westcott from D.E.M Industries. I’ll be in your care.....am I being hated? ... My aim....hm.....Ah! Yes. That would actually be very simple. I want your powers as Spirit to turn the ways of the world upside down....In order to topple the restraints of this world. But you existence in this world is stable. I wonder what I have to do to make you despair? ... To hate this world, to hate humans. Even the strongest Angel isn’t capable of filling the hole in your heart. You can only rely on external assistance beyond that of an Angel. How is it possible for you to enter that state? Looking through the AST records, there was a time when you was indeed near such a stage...what exactly happen then? ... *sigh* --I say, Ellen. Maybe it would be faster if we increased the physical torture on her? Let’s start off with electrocution. And then decrease the oxygen concentration in the room, and observe her reaction. Maybe we can also try changing the air pressure. If those fail, then let’s chip her nails away, and her fingers… ah, right, maybe we can chip her teeth too. The pain felt by the nervous system will be unbearable by then. A Spirit’s body is much more resilient than a human… try feeding her poison. Ah, in that case, we should also give her tranquilizers. And then, yes, you're a virgin? How do you feel about your own chastity? The pain you will feel when we completely destroy whatever "dignity you have as a woman". In the long time you’ve spent in this world, have you had any friends or lovers? If we were to kill a loved one in front of you, how would you feel?" - Isaac to Tohka "Calm down, Tohka-chan. I am a person very patient, generous and kind. And because of that I will be kind enough to drown you in the blood of your lover when I plunge this reality in the hands of death. No need to thank me, it's from my nature to be kind. You may think I'm a cruel person, but it was nothing more than my '''generosity. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA'!!"'' "One death is a tragedy, one million is a statistic; 6 billion is funny!" ''-Isaac Ray Peram Westcott His theme '''Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott '''or also known as '''Isaac Ray Peram Westcott' or Isaac Westcott -- and later know as Beelzebub Demon King is the main antagonist of the Date A Live franchise who was introduced as the primary antagonist in Date A Live II until current times (volume 5-14). He is an evil and inhuman British man works as the corrupt managing director of the largest company in the world; Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. He is an arrogant, selfish, nihilistic, destroyer, tyrant, sadistic, corrupt, and childish person who has a abnormal mind or, in other words, a "complete monster" businessman with a diabolical ambition. Due to his role in the volume 5 onwards, the 2nd season of the anime, as well on the game universe and in manga series, he is highly considered the most vile and vicious villain of Date A Live and the most dark villain created by Kouchi Tachibana ever. While most other human villains qualify as delusionals because they think what they do, no matter how evil, is all to save mankind from the Spirits; Isaac is a human who has the full reasoning of what he does, and commit all his atrocities expressly out of his own free will, such as commiting mass-genocide, destroying entire planets, galaxies and realities, killing zillions of innocent people, including men, women, animals, children and even pregnant women. As the Spirits represent biblical beings, Isaac Westcott represent the evil side of humanity and is the reincarnation of the nihilism and the AnthChrist, and shows how humans can be worse and more monstrous than "aliens-life-forms". Isaac is considered as the most evil villain in Light Novel midia history, the most evil anime villain in 2014, the most evil villain in Japanese novel, and is about to become one of the most evil villains on fiction. Complete Monster Proposal LOTM: Sword of Kings Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott is a Dark Abyssal Lord of the Abyssal who is the primary villain of the storyline—and by far its most evil one of them all. Born as a nasty sociopath who loved to inflict pain and sought to extend his influence wherever he could, in his various guises as Good Ruler of the Asgard Electronics and later The DEM Empire, he has been responsible for orchestrating multiuniversal-wide wars, manipulating others and then disposing of them when they have served his needs, personally murdering and torturing a vast number of people, tyrannically oppressing zillions of sentient beings, wiping out zillions of lives, destroying billions of galaxies, planets and realities to secure and then maintain power, and all this for no other reason than his desire to bring chaos, destruction, death upon innocent civilizations and his boundless cruelty and hatred "for no reason", he destroy entires universes for no logical reasons; because he wants. He is also the psychotic leader of the "Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire" of the Nazi Party, is an unassuming, bespectacled, manipulative, sadistic and nihilistic tall man is defined by his love of war (despite not fighting himself). Acting behind the scenes, Isaac had multiple humans turned into Abyssals, having them slaughter innocent people to slowly reveal himself to Alliance of Freedom. Finally taking center stage, Isaac launched an attack on the entire Multi-Universe, obliterating everything he saw and having his men slaughter every living thing in sight, including babies, destroying entire planets, destroying entire universes and galaxies; resulting in the death of ZILLIONS. Isaac confesses there is no end goal; combat and war are their own end. Isaac shows no hesitation in killing one of his own officers when he objects to Isaac carelessly sacrificing their soldiers, and his ultimate goal is to die at the conclusion of his war, after having created one last great display of the carnage he so loves. Even after his death, his name became a taboo anywhere in the entire Multi-Universe. Description '' The twisted and nihilistic managing director of D.E.M Industries and the ruler of DEM Empire, Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. He is around 30 years old and a tall man with dark ash blond hair and sharp eyes. Although seems to have 30 years, he apparently is alive for a long time (between 4 millions years). He created the Realizer; a piece of technology involved with magic that can make impossible things possible. Westcott used this technology to brainwash people and create weapons of mass destruction. With this power, Westcott orchestrated the First and Second World War, the Cold War, the Holocaust and possibly the attacks of September 11 to play with the human nature in his time on Earth. Isaac masterminded universal-wide wars, killing zillions and zillions of innocent lives for his own "fun". He has no goal, just destroy all reality and living beings for his own sake.'' All of DEM's elite Wizards refer to him with -sama, Mister-, Master-, Mylord and Lord-, fanatically loyal, and willing to do terrible acts against humanity just because he said so. Considering Eve's amnesia before she joined D.E.M, headaches whenever she tries to remember the past, and respect for Westcott even after finding out what was done to her there is a possibility that brainwashing, conditioning, and/or a Realizer used to make them so loyal to him alone. Such as when Adeptus 3 was hesitant about a mission to capture Tohka that would expose their equipment to the public and create numerous civilian casualties just to slap Ratatoskr's face rather than use a plan to minimize both, such as the original plan on the island where the Yamai twins appeared. Yet she and the others were going ahead with it without reservation simply because Westcott said it would be for "humanities' greater good." Isaac himself has shown little care for his company and his subordinates, much less humanity itself, in his thinking as long as his goals are realized the death of billions and billions is nothing. Whether its discussing ways to break Tohka's spirit through torture with the same manner and care one would discuss the weather, or the loss of life and D.E.M property when Tohka snapped, he never showed any sign or thought of guilt, despair, sorrow, or grief, but was happy that she inverted as if nothing else mattered. '' Isaac is the "monster" of the entire Multi-Universe history, making others villains that are considered AntiChrists as just minor people, and is the pure reincarnation of the AntiChrist.'' He is called a monster, the next Satan, the Nihilism itself and the devil himself. He possesses charisma and intelligence but is also cunning, manipulative and deceitful; while he is seemingly kind, compassionate and loving to children, he is actually cold-hearted and cruel and enjoys manipulating entire galaxies and universos for his fun. He uses his talents to manipulate and corrupt others, often with no apparent end than to cause suffering and destruction. His goal is to be the plunge to whole Multi-Universe in state of chaos and destruction, to spread death upon all beings on existence. One of the themes of "Complete Monster" is how individuals are capable of behaving monstrously, and Isaac often acts as a direct or indirect catalyst for such behavior. He identifies with other killers, discovering their secrets. In keeping with the Apocalypse theme, Isaac shares traits with the Antichrist. Isaac simply is pure, unadulterated evil. Though putting up a polite, friendly exterior, Westcott is a psychopathic narcissist who despises all that is good in the world, while relishing any and all forms of wickedness humans are capable of. Westcott is, without doubt, a new villain that is about to become one of the most evil villains on fiction ever, and will rival Johan Liebert soon and he truly the new most devilish anime villain of anime history. Appearance He is around 30 years old and a tall man with smooth and long dark ash blond/white hair, pale skin and sharp dark blue eyes as if a knife was used to cut a slit on his face. He is always wearing a black suit, with black social shoes, black social pants and a white tie. He is of English origin but he speaks fluent Japanese. He is described as a very scary man by Origami. He is described as being around 30 years old, but Origami notes that he gives off the impression of an experienced veteran. Mr. Woodman also states that he left the DEM 30 years ago due to a fallout with Westcott. Can't rule out the possibility that Westcott is using magic to keep the youthful appearance, after all, was said Elliot left the DEM Industries 30 years ago, and many of the characters in the series refer to him as a person 30 years of age. There is a possibility that Westcott is using technological-magic (Realizer) on himself to not grow old like Elliot Baldwin Woodman is doing to stay alive due to his age (between 70-80 years old). Personality Westcott is an evil and inhumane individual who loves war and death - he demonstrates that he is different from many other humans through the series, as he commits acts of atrocities against humanity simply for his twisted fun. He is also a mature man, but possesses the mind of an intelligent and sadistic child. Shido describes Westcott as "one that could not just be described as just cruel or brutal but rather abnormal". At his core, Westcott relishes death, suffering, despair, fear, chaos, war and destruction. He is known as one of the most sadistic characters in the series, and often tries to make his enemies suffer in despair and fear before he kills them. He also has a great sarcastic wit. When he is in his "normal mental state" (a compound man) he is sophisticated, polite and kind to the people around him in order to deceive them. He uses dark humor at times, such as saying: "Don't lose your arms in this stupid way" soon after mutilating his subordinates; and such as "Ahh... this is so tragic and sad. My heart drowns in tears to lost a valuable Wizard" after he manipulated and used Origami hatred for Spirits and turns her into a avenger. Westcott is fully aware of his reputation for cruelty among his employees, and makes no effort to deny it. He also seems to have knowledge of how to use human feelings of hatred and anger to his favor. Westcott is an cruel, intellectual and unloving man. He often addresses most of his subordinates by their surnames (except Ellen Mira Mathers who he called her name often in a teasing tone). He is also a man that does not talk too much. He rarely shows any sign of alarm, surprise or anguish. In normal situations, Westcott is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he is talking primarily among the directors of the D.E.M that are part of the board of D.E.M except Ellen. Westcott is also a kind of person who does not like to repeat the same thing twice, since he sees humans as animals who follow his orders as ordered. He's a liar who is manipulative, cold-hearted, hypocritical and dishonest to the people who trust him. Due to his power that he has over his officers and other employees on D.E.M Industries, he is very selfish and doesn't care about anyone's life and even his own. Westcott shows no sympathy for his soldiers and co-workers as long his goals are completed. Isaac Westcott brutally tortures his officers if they question his orders regardless of whether if they are elite soldiers or not; which is why Westcott often install Realizers in the brains of his soldiers in order to make them into "domesticated-psychopaths". Under normal circumstances, he acts honestly and respect his subordinates (for beginners who do not know his true nature, people like Knox). He doesn't care about things like his company or innocent's lives, as long he achieves his goals, or rather, he does not care about any of these things. Isaac Westcott is able to do anything evil to achieve his goals, claiming he will destroy the whole life on the planet only to achieving "one step" closer to his wish, or kill any person if necessary. He is obsessed with making the world die current and rule the future world according to his own image. He proves to be so dedicated to his desire that he does not show any value for his life as long he not have achieved his goal; showing that he prefer to die rather than turn back. He has a very sadistic and nihilistic personality and seems to take pleasure in the worst possible types of torture, such when he considered various types of cruel physical, mental, emotional and sexual tortures to Tohka that only the most twisted of individuals could think of. The definition of Westcott is a complete and utter obsession with war and destruction, and greed with the powers of the Spirits' Inverse Form. By his own admission, he loves all kinds of evil that mankind can evoke over the world, and he clearly shows that he hates any form of pacifism. His insane devotion to war and destruction is evident in the great affection with which he refers to the destruction of D.E.M Industries and other government causes over the world just for his words. While he says "will be for humanity's greater good" humans will follow Westcott blindly, and are able to kill hundreds of innocents as long Isaac says this is correct. In a narrative sense, Isaac warlike and violent personality serve as a counter to the easy going, peaceful and gentle personalities of Shido and Elliot. Westcott initially appeared to be a very kind, very respected director and was revered by many at the beginning of his entry as director of DEM Industries. Ellen Mira Mathers, obey that he loyally without questioning him, without care of how his orders are cruel. However, this was only a mask to disguise his manipulative and very dangerous nature. In fact, he cares very little for his officers and affiliates, and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns to achieve his goals which their lives are simply expendable. He also seems to have a one-sided view on many things as he claims Elliot Woodman betrayed a vow he made with him after he left the DEM. He even asked Elliot to come back to the D.E.M and saw Elliot's actions as a child throwing a tantrum. He frequently appears to play with his underlings for amusement, he does so by putting fear in some members and soldiers of the D.E.M for their failures. Being the director D.E.M Industries, Westcott controls his minions through acquiring respect on the fire. Westcott holds the most turbulent individuals like Roger Murdoch in line through intimidation and mind games. Isaac is rather ruthless and masoquist and reacts violently to criticism. Unlike most other primary antagonists who are crazy psychopaths and have bad-temper like Kurumi Tokisaki, Minerva Liddell, Edgar F. Caroll, Roger Murdoch and Ryouko Kusakabe, he actually displays a very calm, civilized and refined demeanor, using very polite, regal, eloquent language rather than the more tough-talking style of most of the other villains. Despite these traits, he is quite cold-hearted, almost to the point of being machine-like in nature. He tends to view most problems and situations in an intellectual manner, like an academic or a professor, rather than as a manner of life or death. Believing no force in the world could challenge his authority since he is the director of the most great corporation on Earth, he typically underestimate his foes for being pacifists and that their kindness ends up generating in their defeat. Ultimately, Isaac could be viewed as yet another example of a Machiavellian inspired ruler, with ruthless determination to kill everyone on his planet. But unlike Machiavellian who is tyrant ruler, Isaac is president of a company but he is seen more like a dictator oppressing people in the shadows. And unlike tyrants who seek for more power -- Isaac plans to seek more death on humans. Many of Isaac's beliefs run consistent with nihilism, as he does not see any meaning to life. He sees his actions as a game, even if said game results in the loss of lives, his very own included. He is often described as unpredictable. He often says things to incite someone's temper but then says he is just kidding. Isaac enjoys irritating Ellen Mathers to a troll level, and he has a great deal of fun in being feared by other officers as well. On the outside, Isaac acts kind and polite. However, he keeps many secrets and tells many lies to the whole planet. He is very strategist and enjoys manipulating battles in order to make his own allies and enemies kill themselves. He immensely enjoys crushing the hopes of humans and watching their expressions become filled with despair. Even Kurumi Tokisaki has great hatred towards Westcott, and angrily regards him as a fiendish man who deserved to be destroyed. Appearances The Miracle Elite Storyline Journey Through the Mists Isaac Ray Peram Wescott works for Princess Hilda as the big brute. With Deus.Ex.Machina Industries still runs it's course, Isaac make sure the D.E.M.'s weapons are to be set correctly. Trouble in London TBA LOTM: Sword of Kings Storyline He is set to appear as the true main villain and the Bigger Bad to the whole storyline as the Dark Emperor of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. He is also the true main hidden antagonist in LOTM: A Draw of Kings Storyline. Isaac Westcott was born on London, the eldest son of the House Westcott's patriarch Cosinga and his wife. He was raised in his family's ancestral home, Convergence, situated in London's Lake Country, and had at least two brothers and two sisters. Isaac Westcott, with only five months was accused of being the evil reincarnated itself for his mother who was a Crest and for his father too. Isaac, then was thrown in the sewer to die, however, a woman found him on the riverbank and took him to an orphanage. 6 years later, Isaac Westcott was a very anti-social person and was arrogant with others. He lived looking for rats, cats and dowels, killing them slowly and painfully hidden from others people. As a 8 years old, Isaac decided to do something better than just killing animals, he decided to take control of a bullies' gang, for that, Isaac defeated a leader of bullies gang with a knife and bound him in a bag and threw him the river to pretend that he ran away from the orphanage. He also threatened the other bullies if they tell what happened they would die too, after all, the only thing they had to do was follow him. And so, Isaac made his first human victim. Later, with 10 years old. Isaac became a prodigy by his intelligence and was known as a genius in the orphanage, calling attention even of college professors. However, he was a leader of a gang of bullies who abused other children, and often other children begged to leave the orphanage, Westcott and his gang abused psychologically and physically other children for 3 years. Isaac, then decided to make the worst he could think: he realized there was a girl who found a kitten and decided to hurt her psychologically. So Isaac and his gang took the kitten and held the girl while Isaac used a knife to cut all the members of the kitten until it died, then Isaac shouted insanely as he picked up a rock and smashed the head of the kitten. The girl had fainted after a heart attack for sorrow and suffering. Isaac sat on the floor and said while smiling like crazy: "This isn't enough. I want more.". After he said that, he took a knife and began to kill all his gang bullies members around him, and after that he began killing all the children while they slept. By the end of the day, Isaac had killed 67 children while they slept and then fled. However, before his escape, he went to a house far away from the orphanage, entered the house and killed the son of a couple who lived in the house, Isaac then took the body to the orphanage garden, quartered and burned up the kid to the ashes to fake his death and that body was him. The case became known as one of the worst mass children murder in the history of mankind and shocked the world. No one knows who was the murder. Westcott, then grew killing dozens of people at night living in the homes of his victims without having any suspicion. As a teenager, he decided to go into a high school in his hometown where he was born and abandoned by his parents. He wanted to relate to people of his age and persuade them to death. Isaac was an intelligent and beautiful teenager, so he easily attract other girls, but he always remained neutral on the feminine sex. Westcott met a Japanese 16-year-old, Harbour Sakurai. They became friends and did many things together (even though she does not know who he really was). Isaac, however, wanted to kill his biological parents in his hometown that he was born, so Westcott killed his twin brother, Dante Westcott, and he cut up his brother into pieces and separated his pieces in various parts of the city. After that Isaac had passed through his twin brother without attracting attention, he began to go to the places he went, to relate to people who were his friends, dressed his clothes. Isaac then decided to play around with friends from his twin brother he killed, Dante Westcott. One night, Isaac entered his biological parents' room and paralyzed them with a stun gun. Isaac, then took the two to the basement of their house where he began to torture them in horrible and inhuman ways. After he killed them, Westcott threw the bodies into a huge hole that the basement of the house had. Westcott decided to play a little more with the feelings of Dante's friends while there were no suspicions and also took advantage from Westcott family since they didn't know that Isaac Westcott lived at the orphanage where the murders of 67 children occurred 7 years ago (the orphanage that Westcott killed all children). Harbour was gradually falling in love with Westcott since he seemed like a nice and gentle person, and Isaac used these feelings to have fun, and then Isaac seduced her and she "surrendered completely" to him. Westcott wasn't satisfied after the death of his parents and decided to make a mass murder; he decided to create a poison in a secret laboratory of his house and put the poison in the ventilation pipes and tubes waters of the entire city. July 11, 2005, Westcott exploded the ventilation pipes and put the poison in the water throughout the city. At the end of day 4 million people died and the state entered into a state of calamity and the city was surrounded by the military on suspicion that it was a terrorist attack. Westcott then left the city happy after his mass murder. Months later, Harbour and many Westcott's friends (Dante's friends to be true) were hospitalized in the same room of the same hospital, because they were all together at the time of slaughter. Then, an Interpol officer entered the room where they were and asked if they knew Dante Westcott; all they said they knew and asked if he was okay. However, the police officer told them something that shocked them and left them scared to the soul, he had said that Dante Westcott's parts was found mutilated by several parts of the city after the police and the military have done a full scan on city, however, the more scare thing that left the police officer scared was that the tests proved that Dante was killed 5 months before the Carnage of Tenguu City (the name that was given to the mass murder of city of Tenguu, Westcott's homecity). They all were scared, and began to wonder: "Who was that one who was with us?". The police officer also said: "I think in this case... the dead can walk even more". After the Westcott's attack Tenguu City, Westcott went to New York, he intended to do something even more innovative for his plans, and for this, he became a scientist. He met Akihiro Kurata, a scientist who was studying other realities, such as the Digital World, many people called Kurata a crazy lunatic. Isaac along with Akihiro, created the Realizer, a piece of magic (made with black magic) and technology. This piece of technology could give birth to robots, laser weapon, advanced medicine and many other things humanity thought was impossible, in other words, the Realizer can make things impossible in possible. 3 years later, Westcott became the Director of Asgard Electronics and Akihiro Kurata the scientist leader of the Asgard Electronics research center. In just 3 years the Asgard Electronics has become one of the largest companies in the world and put humanity into a new era. The Asgard Electronics sold billions and billions of robots and weapons of war to the military and became the largest military funding on the planet. Therefore, the Asgard expanded its territories, from the west and the east. All arms of the military and police armed forces were equipped with weapons and advanced vehicles, civilians had robots as domestic servants, teleportation were created, ships space and many others, Isaac and Kurata changed the Earth for the good, at least in the eyes of humanity. They had become very rich. Isaac and Kurata, however, had other goals, Westcott wanted to travel to another reality in opening a portal to another world, in order to make his new dream, and Kurata wanted to open a portal to the Digital World and steal the eggs of the Demon King in order to merge with it and becomes the God of Multi-Universe. Westcott and Kurata managed to open portals to other dimensions, however, they opened was a parallel Earth in 1890, Isaac saw an excellent opportunity for a step in his dream and tried to find Adolf Hitler when he was a child, Kurata also helped Westcott's research. Once Westcott and Kurata located Adolf Hitler, they installed a Realizer in his brain and their orders were. "You will be Adolf Hitler, the Leader of the Nazi Party, the future King of the Poor, the Savior of Germany. You will take Germany of crisis. You will create a team of Secret Research, we'll send you one flying saucer (UFO) and you will create the Realizer. " Isaac had planted a Realizer in the brain of Hitler to his future plans after the First World War; Adolf would became the leader of the Nazi party, however, in this parallel world, Adolf Hitler would cause a rebellion of freedom against Capitalism that tyrannized the land and become the true Hero of humanity. And Kurata send a UFO to Hitler with a Realizer on it to create a research team in order to create a new company, Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. So they could create the DEM in the parallel world without having the need to be seen as "visitors from another world" in the eyes of the people at that time. Once the DEM was created after the future World War II, Kurata and Isaac would be the headers of this new company, Kurata only wanted to be scientist instead a director. After this, Akihiro Kurata, Isaac Westcott and their troops returned to their world and began to make preparations, they began to develop nuclear weapons, new types of Droids Battle of military equipment and many battle equipment and technology. Akihiro Kurata then managed to open a gap in the Digital World and sent Gizimons to collect the vital energy of thousands of Digimon so that he could awaken the Demon King in the future. Years passed, Kurata made attacks on the World Digimon killing thousands of Digimon while Isaac played with humans' nature and sold weapons of mass destruction in order to create wars and cause conflicts on a global scale. Isaac and Kurata were never presented to the public, for they knew that will causes problems. Meanwhile in the parallel world, World War II was at its end, as planned, Hitler would lose the war and would send the DEM to another country. And finally, Westcott and Kurata sent billions and billions of troops droids him to the parallel Earth to build their newest Empire, the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. Isaac decided to threw 1 million nuclear bombs worldwide after they had left that reality, Isaac had no more interest in that world and wiped out all of humanity. Isaac and Kurata continued with their plans to create the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries on that reality. They found that the Realizer could also delay the death of humans, then they put Realizers within them to advance their death in order to make their plans more easy to be achieved. 80 years have passed, and as planned, the DEM became an Empire after it got control over 100% of the economy of the entire planet. The DEM was so powerful that all of Europe continent became a base for DEM. Westcott created inhuman laws for all who oppose to his Empire. The empire of DEM put the whole Earth in a tyrannical and cruel system. Thousands of people died every year for trying to fight the fascist empire. Isaac put the world on hunger, chaos, war, poverty, misery state and made billions of people suffer, and all that oppose DEM were silenced, the people also was put on through control of fear. Over time, Isaac and Kurata created destroyers and cruisers space and began to occupy planets all over the galaxy. However, they found that there were forms of extraterrestrial life in the universe, forcing them to create a massive army of droids to invade that planets to put the whole universe at their command 900 Zillions of Droids were created after they created factories in others planets. Years later, Isaac and Kurata discovered an Artifact From The Past located on a unknown planet out of all the galaxies. Artifacts were created by the Gods long before the universe's creation, that artifact was created by God but it was sealed because there was a terrible dark power on it, Isaac and Kurata took that Artifact and involved the Artifact with technology, and so they experiment gave birth to Inverse Sephira Crystal, a crystal with an extremely wicked and mighty power that defied the laws of the Multi-Universe, Isaac then put the crystal on his chest and felt a strong and omnipotent power and felt a God. Isaac then tested his power and destroyed a whole planet with just one finger, Kurata then called this power as Abyss, and the person who handled that power were a Abyssal. Over the years, the army of DEM took numerous galaxies and all planets occupied were used as bases for creation of industries, entire planets turned factories, creating billions and billions of droids per day across the galaxy, the DEM had power enough to massacre any military resistance that appeared in front of them. Westcott, then opened countless portals to other realities and began sending troops to those realities, however, they were not the first to invade planets and galaxies and travel between dimensions. The Triggers Hell and the Sith Empire were in conflict because they were trying to take a lot of planets to them and enslave the populations. Conflicts were waged between the Sith Empire, Triggers Hell and DEM until one day the 3 leaders of the Empires decided make a pact of non-aggression and decided to choose the universes and realities that they would invade, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Darth Hades and Isaac Westcott agreed because they were wasting resources, and there were heroes and villains who were fighting against them in billions and billions of other worlds, and so the Balam Alliance was created. Westcott used to fight with stronger warriors in the planets he invaded to have full control over his power. Westcott realized that all that was evil and that every soul dead across the multi-universe made him stronger and more powerful. Kurata found that was one of the reasons why God and the Reality Council sealed the artifact with that dark power. Over the years, Westcott conquered at least 976.445.324.678.149.677.899 planets across the Multi-Universe and caused numerous wars and conflicts, killing zillions and zillions, and the body count wouldn't stop because 97% of all the dead were innocents. Isaac built an DEM Councils with 10 members, the council was formed with people who had the same goals and people loyal to his cause and for themselves. Darkseid, was one of them, and he offered his entire army do DEM to help to enslave many other worlds when DEM entered in DC Multi-Universe ''Westcott annexed the ExKriegs into his DEM Army since they were the most stronger warrior race on the universe. At some point in time Isaac Westcott met Beerus himself. The two got along fairly well as they both enjoyed destroying things. However one time Westcott got carried away and caused Beerus to get angry, Beerus fought Isaac and easily defeated the tyrant. However, Isaac already knew that he was not yet a opponent for Beerus, his Abyssal Power level was not yet complete. Unbeknownst to Westcott, his sarcastic attitude annoyed Beerus, who was more humble. He thought about destroying Isaac Westcott, Leohart and Darth Hades once they won the Multi-Universe war that the Balam Alliance created. At some point Westcott's army also encountered the Galactic Patrol on ''Dragon Ball universe and the Galactic Empire in Star Wars universe and when they engaged him in combat the DEM easily defeated them, thus the Galactic patrol decided that they should avoid Westcott and his army at all costs. The galactic empire, however, was easily defeated by the massive military force of DEM, the incompetence of the Stormtroopers resulted in death in front of the DEM war machines, and DEM technology was much higher and advanced than the Galactic Empire. The Emperor of the Empire, however, Emperor Palpatine saw a new incredible power on DEM and claimed the Abyssal power. Palpatine then left the Star Wars universe and the Galactic Empire, and joined the DEM Council once his Empire was completely destroyed. The DEM also take some technologies, ships and weapons from Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance and some of the best technologies on that galaxy. Over the hundreds of years that Isaac was invading realities and planets, Westcott had conquested 942. 554.428.673.956.871.910.873 planets. In these planet, there were other villains who joined with him and his cause. These villains have become members of the DEM's board. Because of fascism and oppression of DEM on Earth, the population of the earth was quenched by famine and drought caused by the corruption of the DEM. So all mankind died and the DEM used the Earth as a planet to test weapons of mass destruction. This caused the Earth turned a rotten planet and unable to hold life. Over the years, Westcott discovered a warrior race called ExKriegs, they were red-haired warriors, extremely cruel, strong and unbeatable. Isaac then wanted to attach them to his army of DEM because he thought that killing them would be a waste. Westcott send his troops to fight the ExKriegs because they were a very persistent race and refused to surrender to a tyrant from another planet. The battle continued until one day, however, Westcott came in person and destroyed every city and capital of the planet with just one finger, and so the Exkriegs had to surrender in the face of Isaac's power. Isaac was never personally found by any ExKrieg but he sent orders to them to invade certain planets, kill the entire population to prepare these planets to sales resources. Westcott also completely filled the planets of the ExKriegs with industries, bases and droids. One day, Westcott received a report of a ExKrieg who was calling attention of the generals; she was Mikaela Du Tirial and conquered entire planets in just one week, and killing billion quickly. Westcott then called this ExKrieg to his capital-ship, Malevolence and met her in person, Mikaela was the first ExKrieg that Westcott met in person. However, Westcott was torturing subordinates at the time she met him, giving a quick impression that Westcott was insane, but Mikaela not seem to care about it because she herself was a sadist too. Westcott has given several missions to Mikaela until a certain point both got along very well because of their sadistic and cold personalities, and both could understood themselves very well, unlike others who questioned their inhuman hobbies. Westcott and Mikaela tortured and killed hundreds of thousands of innocent people and soldiers from other planets for fun. Along with their entertainments, they were conquering entire small planets in just a few days without any soldier of DEM, only the two of them massacred many colonies and cities for fun. They continued this for years, until Mikaela discovered a new feeling for him, she was in love with him and did not know how to deal with this feeling that she considered strange. Westcott as always, remained neutral and saw her only as murders companion. Mikaela was really excited by him and he stranged her behavior, but he did not know what she felt or how she felt about him, since she was a sadist like him, he imagined feelings about love was something dispensable for both, but unlike him who is a complete monster, Mikaela in her core, was not as depraved and he was, she could feel love for others. However, the only person who Mikaela loved in her entire life was only him, she always hated her parents because she was raised to be a killer-machine, but her parents apparently not managed to exterminate all love inside her. Mikaela has been acting really wild and began to hate herself because that feeling began to irritate her but she also loved that feeling, and that made her more stressed about herself. Isaac has been wondering why she was acting like that but he decided to leave her alone because he thought she needed some time alone to calm down. She also realized that "certain places" in her body have been strangers when she came near him. One day Mikaela could not resist anymore, because she held that feeling for months. Then she went to the office of Westcott and entered with brute force, Westcott was in curious and made a joke if she was feeling well, but before he finished his joke, she forced him into violent tongue kiss while strangling him by the neck. She really did not know what she was doing, but she just following her instincts. But Westcott also replied her love, then he have night of love and pain for her, and she gave it to him too. That night, Westcott heard the first and last words he would hear in his life: "I love you." Since that night, Westcott has turned Mikaela's target. She has followed him everywhere, watching him, irritated him, joked and but he wasn't bothered about it. She was also very protective over him, often threatening women who came to talk with him. She also seduced him anywhere, even in public places when they were alon.e This don't bothered him because he somehow liked to Mikaela and sometimes he also touched her. Both of them have several nights together. Later, rumors were spreading throughout the DEM and all the planets conquered by DEM that the Emperor was dating a ExKrieg. Of course Westcott and Mikaela not bothered because both doesn't had any sense of shame. Westcott also thought he had feelings of love down in his core because he also did not like when another man came close to Mikaela, she felt very happy about it, Kurata joked about these two together. Months later, their relationship followed violently sexual and loving, but one day, Westcott went to a zone called Forgotten Zone in the galaxy; while Westcott was in Forgotten Zone destroying allies planets to the Resistance, Katarina began to feel dizzy and weak, she began to vomit and feel bad. The doctors of DEM worried about her because she was the strongest warrior of DEM and if anything ever happens to her Westcott would kill them all. Soon the doctors discovered that she was pregnant and immediately thought about an abortion, however, Mikaela denied abortion and was happy that she would have a daughter Westcott. Westcott was not aware of her pregnancy, and if he knew he would have a daughter, he would create her to be like him and her mother; murderous, tyrannical, sadistic and destructive. Months passed, and Mikaela was already 8 months pregnant, she also waited Westcott back to tell this news to him, nothing could the wrong for Mikaela because she felt very happy and began to appreciate life... however one day Westcott heard a legend of the Prime Abyssal Punisher through of Makuta Teridax, Darkseid, Hades Izanami and Aya Tokoyogi. He knew that legend, but he forgot all of that legend when he annexed the ExKriegs to his army, he also knew that this legend was true and know that someday that legendary warrior could be born and kill all the Abyssals, including him and finally ending his reign. Westcott knew this legend was true; because Satan and the Devil, (the founders and leaders of Triggers Hell) were imprisoned in another reality by the Legendary Prime Abyssal Punisher that defeated them trillions of years ago. Westcott then sent an order to all ExKriegs spread across the galaxy of that reality to return to their home planet. Once all ExKriegs back to the home planet of them, Westcott also went to their planet with all his fleet. Westcott knew that Mikaela was on the planet but he ignored. But fortunately Mikaela was the moon of the planet, her power could make her live, walk and even breathe in space. Westcott then launched a giant black ball of abyssal energy on the surface of the planet and destroying the planet in seconds issues. He could not hide the happiness and laughed insanely like a commemoration. Mikaela saw the destruction of the planet and also saw the power that destroyed the planet, was Westcott, even billions of kilometers of him, she realized her beloved one presence. Mikaela then fled as soon as she saw the DEM troops invading the moon to make sure there was not anyone there. Westcott sent his troops across the multiverse to hunt all ExKriegs that were not on the planet during the Genocide of the ExKriegs. Humanity's Strongest Storyline In Humanity's Strongest Westcott is ambushed by the Major. Westcott takes over a building and uses it as his new DEM building. Westcott tells Ellen to hunt down the creator of the Major and force him to make a war robot for him. War of Two Sides TBA Quotes *""…………..Haha, a boy that is able to use the Spirit's power…………..I've heard about this and thought it was impossible but, I see, so that's how it is. Haha, haha-hahahahahahahahaha!........Isn't this funny. In the end------everything was on the palm of her hands, huh." - Westcott mocking Shido. *''"You know you are involved with a sick man who will see you die? He will stand over your body, with your blood on his hands and I promise you he will laugh... not because your life means nothing to him -- but because death, for him -- is the punch line." - A henchman of Westcott warning new recruits of Westcott's sadistic personality.'' *''"Do you understand even though I am saying this much?" - Westcott to the JGSDF officers.'' *''"My aim....hm.....Ah! Yes. That would actually be very simple. I want your powers as Spirit to turn the ways of the world upside down....In order to topple the restraints of this world." - Westcott explaining his goals to the heroes.'' *''"He is a monster. He is different from us. His thoughts, value system, and his authority to make that reality... everything. We were the foolish one for looking at a dream even if it was for an instant." SImpson describing Westcott.'' *''"I say, Ellen. Maybe it would be faster if we increased the physical torture on her? Let’s start off with electrocution. And then decrease the oxygen concentration in the room, and observe her reaction. Maybe we can also try changing the air pressure. If those fail, then let’s chip her nails away, and her fingers… ah, right, maybe we can chip her teeth too. The pain felt by the nervous system will be unbearable by then. A Spirit’s body is much more resilient than a human… try feeding her poison. Ah, in that case, we should also give her tranquilizers. And then, yes, you're a virgin? How do you feel about your own chastity? The pain you will feel when we completely destroy whatever "dignity you have as a woman". In the long time you’ve spent in this world, have you had any friends or lovers? If we were to kill a loved one in front of you, how would you feel?" - Westcott talking to a captured Tohka. '' *''"The Spirits couldn't escape. What makes you think you're so lucky?" Westcott taunting our heroes. '' *''"My friends, it has often being said that I like war. My friends, I like war...no, my friends, I love war! I love holocausts. I love blitzkriegs. I love defensive lines. I love sieges, I love charges, I love mop-up operations, and retreats. Wars across prairies, in streets, in trenches, in grasslands, in frozen tundras, through deserts, on the sea, in the air, I love every act of war that can occur on this earth."'' *''"I hate every child and woman in this world. I want to kill every child who are smiling, they do not deserve to be happy like me. I have blood on my hands, and my soul is dead..."'' *''"It's simple. Compare to dropping a glass, dropping it from a higher place make it broke much easier."'' *''"It's better to enjoy the fun one at a time."'' *''"Human emotions is just a highly evolved form of logic."'' * *''"I see. You can think of it that way too. But this is troubling. A subordinate that listens to me and a subordinate that works for my sake, I wonder which one is better."'' *''"Don’t praise me like that. I’ll feel embarrassed."'' *''"Rest assured, after I finish my fun and self-satisfaction, I will give this company to all of you. Oh, it's going to be soon. Compared to the team we continuously waited until now. "'' *''"And that was my special 'treatment' I had done to . She probably couldn't remembered how her belly got cut open while alive, or how she got her skull opened, or how her hands and legs got cut by a millimeters after another. She couldn't probably remembered any of it. There are two reasons why I decided to seal her memory. First is simply because her mental has almost completely broke down thanks to all the experiment they have done to her. If she didn't got her memories sealed, she couldn't even retain her consciousness anymore. And the second reason is —"'' Powers and Abilities Isaac is one of the most powerful political figures on earth, being the one who controls the DEM Industries the largest company in the world and also is the head scientist of the Millennium Empire. After becoming an Inverse Spirit, Westcott has become extremely powerful, especially with the book 'Beelzebub'. It is stated that Westcott as a Spirit is more powerful than Sora Kareku as an inverse spirit, but not as powerful as Mihnea or Joseph. His Abyssal power level as a is stated to be at 988,650,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Human * Authority:' '''It may not seem like an awesome power, but his authority is one of his worst weapons, He has control about any kind of authority on Earth (being the only person in the world able to create Realizer). Westcott is considered one of the most important people in the world by the fact that he is the only person who can manufacture Realizers. With his authority he can do whatever he wants with any human on Earth, he can commit any evil act without cares punishments. Isaac Westcott see other people just like dogs that will do his orders without question. * '''Magical-Techology':' '''Isaac Westcott only creates magical technologic, however, he never used it in a direct combat or in a fight. He uses it just in case he really need to use, during the transformation of Dark Tohka he used magic to teleport to somewhere. * '''World/Humanity':' '''Westcott is the only person in the world who knows how to build ''Realizer Combat Units ''and the Realizer for fight against the Spirits, becoming one of the most important people in the world. Wescott is a very important for military leaders from around the world person, Westcott sells Combat Realizer Units to armies of all countries, anything that gets in the way of Isaac Westcott turns a blind an enemy of humanity, but that will not happen if he allows. * '''Gifted Orator':' '''The main asset of Westcott is his ability to inspire his troops with enthusiastic speeches and bloodthirsty. It can take almost any situation and turn it into a speech that will strengthen the morale of his soldiers and Wizards for their next operation or mission. Westcott very rarely speaks, he does so long speeches when he is really excited with some very perverse action enough to raise his diabolical joy as exterminate an entire population or cause a conflict that destroys the laws of peace, such the laws of AST and Ratatoskr in Tenguu City. * '''DEM Wizards':' '''Wizards are trained (or brainwashed) to be psychopaths who loyally obey him, so they would give their life because he ordered. His wizards are fanatical soldiers and almost soulless an are loyalty blind, acting as if they were robots following orders that could be inhumane. * '''Armed Forces':' '''Westcott has control over all military forces on the planet, they obey any order Westcott. Any kind of weapon of mass destruction can be freely used by Isaac Westcott if he said if if he says that is for "humanities' greater good". He also has his own the military force of D.E.M. * '''Fear and Torture':' '''These "weapons" are used by Isaac almost in everything he does or says. Also one of his fetishes. Most of his soldiers are formed the basis of the fear, as seen in episode 4 of the season 2, when James was showing fear in returning to D.E.M with empty hands. Westcott tortures his soldiers in cruelest ways possible for their failures, such as psychological torture, starvation, ripping their nails off, cutting their tongues, breaking the bones of their bodies, ripping out their teeth, sticking their eyes, making them eat insects, depriving them of oxygen and rape. ** However, neither he often tortures his underlings, often it's a quick but painful enough to feel the experience of a terrible pain before the death. He often makes subordinates who are part of the faction ''"Anti-Isaac" feel the experience of feeling of death, especially at the time when several members of the Board of D.E.M had their arms cut by Ellen. Despite not being a fighter, he still has a few devices available to him. The equipments used by him are not used for combat, but for personal use. * Realizer Possession: A mysterious Realizer that was not disclosed in Date A Live. The Realizer is a small piece of technology that is put inside the human brain, when the Realizer is activated, the person will become a "zombie" and automatically becomes "dead and alive" at the same time. The device serves to sudden death but also serves to communications. This ability is used by Isaac when he enters the James A. Paddington's body to communicate with Elliot Woodman. When Isaac entered in James, he was mentally unstable, the only thing that was moving was James' mouth while Isaac was talking to Elliot Woodman. Once Isaac and Elliot conversation was finished, the Realizer destroyed the entire James' nervous system and made him vomit blood to death. * Technopathy: A system that is used for combat, but also can be used for defense. This system is connected to the voice of Isaac. This occurs when Isaac active Shielded glasses at torture chamber while Ellen killed Shido. * Brainwash Realizer: Isaac Westcott uses these Realizers to brainwashing his soldiers. The devices are used to make his servants act like crazy monsters willing to commit crimes against humanity at any cost. * Emergency Call: A device that is connected to Ellen's brain, the Realizer is used to call Ellen in situations where Isaac needs Ellen helps in something. Inverse Spirit When Nia Honjou went into her Inverse Form, Artemisia Ashcroft was able to extract her Qlipha Crystal (inverse Spirit form's crystal) from her body and gave it to Isaac Wescott. He then bonded with it in his chest, giving him all the powers of Nia's Inverse Form. One of the powers he gained is ability to summon Nia's Demon King, Beelzebub, a book with basicaly the same powers as Nia's Angel, Rasiel. The book can give a person information about a subject just by thinking about it, as shown when Westcott found out about Shidou changing the past during Tobiichi Devil, and can alter the future, through only for a few seconds max. However, unlike Rasiel, it has also shown to have the ability to summon shadow-like creatures from it's pages. However, Nia's Inverse Form was incomplete, because of Shido's intervention, Beelzebub is in incomplete state. Abyssal Abyssal Forms sc30541892_p0.jpg|1nd Form sc36782032_p0.jpg|2nd Form sc29242339_p0.jpg|3nd Form mrBahamut_by_GENZOMAN.jpg|4nd Form Tumblr_m7l1ctgDE41r426wco1_1280.png|Final Form 4420823-0368469213-legen.jpg|Isaac fused with Frost Demon; by Prime ShockWaveTX Theme Song '' '' ''Music'' '' '' '' '' '' '' Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-05-04-13h51m38s132.png wescottTohkaTR (3).png||Westcott creppy smiling as he saw innocent people being raped by his soldiers wescott48265216_p0 (2).jpg wescottDatelIIF.png|Westcott looking at London Wescott2h.jpg|Westcott full face view Wescott2.jpg|Isaac Westcott artwork wescottDAL_v7_04.jpg|Isaac full body wescottEVFEEOFMK.jpg|Westcott serious stare Wescottgj.png|Westcott corrupting Origami wescott48265216_p0 (1).jpg|Westcott fanart by @Whitel wescott10274198_683066651728370_8776797631700072225_n.png|Westcott evil laughter wescottEvilGrin.png|Westcott while performing physical torture, psychological and sexual in Hitori's daughter while her parents watch in suffering wescottfd (4).png|Westcott about to realize his dream and exterminate mankind and kill God wescottDalBDVsop (1).png|Isaac with his secretary, Ellen Mira Mathers wescottBdEp8Df (2).png|Westcott considering methods of exterminations to kill Jews, Gypsies and Catholics wescott10635885_694777693931652_2730264777677140187_n.jpg|Isaac at global meeting Wescottf.png|Isaac after corrupted Origami and her turned her into his servant wescotttrigjEp7.png|Westcott reading his Empire and Corporation business scdark-anime-boy-wallpaper,1366x768,65660.jpg|Isaac Westcott as Inverse Spirit Wescottjmfrw.png|Westcott happy after his Second World War Wizardly plan was sucesseful Wescott2h.png|Isaac walking the halls of his company wescott10446710_683067398394962_8952855580532020006_n.png|Isaac making dark comedy wescott10355886_683066718395030_2493761639108547363_n.png|Westcott faces Anti-DEM Faction heroes wescottp1BdWs.png|Westcott ordering Ellen to start the extermination of the population of 4 million people of Tenguu City wescottBdEp8Df (1).png|Westcott doing black comedy again after he cut the Shido's arm off: "It's been a long time Itsuka. High five?" wescottBdEp8Df (3).png|Westcott telling Tohka that everything he did on the planet Earth was just a simple fun and his real purpose is to become a Inverse Spirit to make the universe upside down, overthrow the laws of reality and kill God and so he can become a Dark God and plunge all reality into chaos, death, despair and evil for all eternity wescottcafereo_4571431127247.jpg|Westcott poster wescottEp9Ts (1).png|Westcott ordering troops to support the countries allies to DEM Empire in WWWS II war to increase the destruction and death of innocents Wescott5de682e5931d61602c59e55ff112af45.jpg|Ellen protects Isaac from Thor wescottdTorturChamvbe1.png|Westcott interrogating prisoners only to kill them later for no logical reason wescottbreakdow.png|"Adolf Hitler was a fool with a little dream. Unify the world in a Germany? Stupid. I was right to make him commit suicide 80 years ago..." Wescott (2).png|Westcott casual evil grin WescottIsaac Ray Perham Westcott.png WescottTohkaTR (3)swfew.png Isaac Ray Peram Westcott.png wescottjrnwBd23.png|Isaac serious wescottEp10DaleVd.png|"Bring me her head, Ellen" wescottfeEp2904.png|Isaac faces AL Team and Vessel Noxus wescottfd (3).png|Isaac looking at his battle wescott640px-WesE35.png|Isaac looking Syndrome being tortured wescott10411740_686197358081966_4259503431661583533_n (2).png Wescott (1).jpg|Isaac... sexy? Wescott (2).jpg|Full body Wescott (1).png wescottEP8El (2).png wescott10425406_683066035061765_1856260388517616561_n.png|Westcott meets Katarina wescottEp10DFin.png wescott10411740_686197358081966_4259503431661583533_n (1).png|Even the most evil being in the galaxy has some perverted moments wescott10172735_304084576418014_6079093600863193635_n.jpg|Isaac watches Katarina fights Ellen wescottndewf.png 5adfb12397dda14433170a46b4b7d0a20cf48634.png Sir_Isaac_Ray_Perham_Westcott.png 10533547_695226870512348_1527668081262104262_n.jpg Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Nazis Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Humans Category:Characters from the Date A Live universe Category:White Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Cataclysm Category:Reality Butchers Category:Warmongers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Military Characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Mass Murderers Category:Rich Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hatemongers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Torturers Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Dark Messiah Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:God Wannabe Category:Child Murderer Category:Fearmongers Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Terrorists Category:Control Freaks Category:Warlords Category:Abusers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Lorule Legion members Category:Frieza and Cooler's Allaince Category:Traitors Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Characters hated by Whovianfan Category:Brotherhood of Anarchy Category:Alliance of Darkness Category:Child Abusers Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Flyers Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Outright Characters Category:Elementals Category:Dirty Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Main Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Selfish Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Cheaters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Crime Bosses Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dark Lords Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Possessors Category:Provoker Category:Misogynists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dictators Category:Slanderers Category:Brainwashers Category:Summoners Category:Monster Master Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Wizards Category:Trolls Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Non Humans Category:Big Bads Category:Tech Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Father of Hero Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:True Villains Category:Anti-Christs Category:Destroyers Category:Rapists Category:Trapster Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tomakazu Sugita Category:Successful Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by David Kaye Category:Public Enemies Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Users Category:Extortionists Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Weapon Maker Category:Conspirators Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Abyssals Category:Balam Alliance Category:Emperors Category:Monarchs Category:Balam Alliance Emperors Category:Father of Villain Category:Mentors Category:Vampires Category:Characters in a Suit Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Boyfriends Category:Shape Shifters Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Hypocrites Category:Size Shifter Category:Archenemies Category:Anti Magic Users Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:The Heavy Category:Soul Stealers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Lover Stealers Category:Kids who have matured Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Orphans Category:Handsome Characters Category:Chick Magnet Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Life Drainers Category:Sibling Category:Jerks Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Dragons Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Necromancers Category:Royalty Category:Evil Genius Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Mutants Category:Mutilators Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree Killers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Aliens Category:Liars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Polluters Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Unscrupulous Businessmen Category:Rivals Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Hypnotists Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Drug Dealer Category:Deal Makers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Stranglers Category:Son of Hero Category:Son of Heroine Category:Neo Nazis Category:Fascists Category:Gun Users Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Blood Users Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipresent Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Bigger Bads Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Gravikinesis Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Animal Killers Category:Mind Readers Category:Strategists Category:Special Agents Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Master Orator Category:Embezzlers Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Cosmic Wielders Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Monsters Category:Usurpers Category:Presidents Category:Kings Category:Energy Projectors Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Narcissist Category:Anarchist Category:Mind-Controller Category:Energy beings